The Spark
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: 3rd installment in the Burn Series. All he's looking for is some answers. RandyxOC


_Hey everyone! I'm back with another Randy/Caia one-shot. This one came to me last night and I actually typed it out with my thumbs on my phone's notepad. lol. This is part 3 in what has officially turned into a series. YAY! Anyway, read and review as usual. And most of all ENJOY._

* * *

><p><strong>The Spark<strong>

It was early Sunday morning as Caia Vincente entered her small, cozy condo. She was just returning home after a long and unsuccessful date with a guy she met at a nearby coffee shop. He was attractive and intelligent, but there wasn't much else to him that kept her interested.

She tossed her keys on the coffee table and laid her jacket on the arm of the couch before heading into the small kitchen for a bottle of water. She sat her bottle on the counter as she bent to take off her 4 inch black suede pumps. Opening her water to take a drink, there was a loud banging at her door. With the sound at the door startling her, she spilled some of the water on her low cut black halter top and her exposed chest.

'Oh. Oh. That's fucking cold.' She thought to herself as wiped at the water with her left hand.

She capped her water, placing it on the small bar and headed to the door.

"What the hell is going on?" She almost yelled as she yanked the door open.

Standing before her was none other than, her ex, Randal Keith Orton.

"What do you want?" She asked as she turned her back on him, heading back to the kitchen.

"Who was that guy?" He questioned as he shut the door.

"Why do you care?" She asked grabbing her bottle looking at him. He was dressed in a black v-neck t-shirt, black basketball shorts and some Nike jogging shoes. His blue eyes were a few shades lighter making them look more of a grayish than blue. His skin was golden and smooth. His usually clean shaven face was now sporting a beard.

He shrugged.

"What, are you spying on me?" She asked as she folded her arms across her stomach.

He raised his eyebrows, but gave nothing else away.

"No. I just saw some guy leaving here. You could do better." He said smugly before tossing his own keys on the coffee table.

"Why are you here, Randy?" She asked getting slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk." He said simply.

"This couldn't wait until the morning?"

"You're ignoring my calls and text messages. I was running out of options." He said as he stared at her.

She had on dark blue skinny jeans and a sexy black top that he was sure he'd never seen her in before. Her hair was back to its normal chocolate brown color and still shoulders length. Her brown eyes were lightly made up with liner and mascara and her pouty pink lips still had a light coat of lip gloss on them.

"So talk. It's 2 in the morning and I'm tired." She told him as she sat on one of the bar stools, slightly turning in it so she was facing him.

"It's about the kiss." He said meeting her gaze.

"What about it?"

"Why'd you do it?" He asked as came to stand in front of her, purposely leaving just enough room for her to move.

"Don't make this weird, Randy. I did it because I wanted to." She told him as she looked up at him.

"Bullshit, Caia." He said folding his arms as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bullshitting you."

"Yes, you are. You've been talking all this shit about how you can't trust me. About how you want nothing to do with me because of what happened. Then out of nowhere, you kiss me, all because you wanted to? That's bullshit and you know it. The people around the corner can even smell it."

She rolled her brown eyes at him. Causing him to do his patented Orton eye squint.

"Oh well. You can take it or leave it."

"I'm leaving it."

"Then get out." She said motioning towards the door.

"I'm not leaving until I get a straight answer from you. You've been avoiding me all this time. I think I deserve at least that much."

"What is it that you want me to say?" She said getting frustrated.

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to tell me the meaning behind that kiss. That's all. And after you do, I'll leave. No more questions asked." He told her, looking her in her eyes.

"No more questions? You'll just go?"

He nodded slowly, running his hand over his beard. He didn't really want to leave, but he had to start somewhere with regaining her trust.

Caia nodded more to herself rather than to acknowledge him. She hopped off of the stool and bent to grab her shoes. She started towards the hall when Randy caught her by the wrist.

She turned around slowly, meeting his gaze. His eyes still made her breath hitch slightly.

He leaned in close to her, but towards her ear.

"Now, tell me the real reason why." He whispered, his beard tickling her face.

She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes.

"Fine. You won't let it go for 2 minutes so I can sort it all out... Fine. I'll tell you."

She dropped her shoes and walked over to the couch. She plopped down on it before patting the spot next to her.

Randy sat next to her, but kept his eyes towards the kitchen. Caia sat staring at the side of his face. He was unconsciously rubbing his hand back and forth on his thigh. She noticed this and knew that it meant he was nervous. Before he invaded her personal space on the stool, this was the closest they had been since the kiss.

'Maybe this really is bothering him.' She thought to herself.

She unconsciously found herself grabbing his hand. He turned his startling blue-gray eyes from the kitchen down to their joined hands. His eyes noticed the line of goose bumps on forming on her arm. Following them up the length of her arm, his eyes finally landed on her face. He stayed quiet studying her, as she gathered her thoughts.

It was now or never. And she would be damned if she spent the night with Randy all because she didn't want to explain herself to him.

She swallowed and began. She kept her eyes on their hands.

"I kissed you because I couldn't stand to see the pain and guilt in your eyes. I couldn't stand to see you sitting on my couch breaking down. It broke my heart, Randy. And even after all the shit you put me through, I knew I still cared. I knew would do anything to make that look go away. So, I did the first thing that came to mind and I kissed you. I didn't know what else to do. I knew it wasn't going to fix our relationship or anything, but I knew that if only for a little while you wouldn't be hurting." She finished quietly as she looked up into his eyes before letting go of his hand.

He immediately missed the warmth on her small hand on his. He watched her silently as she went back to the bar to get her water. She stood there with her back to him.

He stood to his rightful 6'4" and grabbed his keys off the table. The subtle sound made Caia turn to look at him.

He walked over to her. Reaching out, he put his hand under her hair, bringing it to rest on the back of neck. His thumb was brushing her lower jaw affectionately.

"Randy, don't..." She started.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. Her brown eyes fluttered shut briefly.

He pulled away, causing her to open her eyes.

His eyes met hers as he got to the door. She watched him turn the knob and walk out.

She was left standing there alone, staring at the door, trying to get her heart rate under control.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** _Another semi-cliffy. I've already got ideas for the maybe the last installment. Don't forget to review! [=_


End file.
